


Lokane !

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Tony and Jane read some fics about themselves... Tribute to all the fabulous writers of "Archive on our own" !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokane !

"Look" , Tony says proudly, showing his computer screen, " all these fics are about me ! "  
"Fic ? What is a fic ? " Thor sounds perplexed.  
"Internet stories", Tony explains patiently.  
"Stories about you and Pepper ? " Thor asks with curiosity.  
Tony coughs, a little embarrassed.   
"In fact, there 're a lot of stories about me in love with ...your brother."  
Thor hides a smile and tries not to laugh.  
Tony doesn't miss it and snaps.  
"There are fics about you and Loki as well ! They're called "Thorki" and some are very ...explicit."  
Thor freezes.  
"Ugh ! That's weird !"

"What's weird ? " Jane asks, walking in the room.  
"Nothing important" . Thor blushes slightly." We're talking about the stories written by the mortals. They pair Loki with...with..."  
Tony comes to his friend's aid.  
"Sorry, but we must go. Is Fury still in his office ? We must see him immediately. See you soon, Jane !"  
And the 2 men leave the room as quickly as possible.

Jane chews her lower lip. She has never read a fic. As a scientist (only facts ! ) , she has always thought it useless.  
But she's curious: is Thor so awkard because he has read fics about Loki and ...herself ? She has to be sure !   
She types...Oh...Lokane then.   
She shakes her head. How stupid ! How can people imagine she can be in love with Loki ? ! Loki ?!   
But despite herself, she can't help reading and she becomes soon captivated by the stories.

A few hours later, she is still reading. She startles when a voice purrs in her ear.   
"The Lokane stories are my favorite too. You are addicted ! "  
"Shut up Loki", Jane says in a tone she hopes firm. " I'm not addicted. Because these fics are not reality."  
"It's up to you to make them real" , Loki answers in a husky tone.  
Jane glares at him.   
" Not interested. But maybe Darcy, or Sigyn, or Sif will be."  
She adds maliciously.  
"So many partners...Are you a whore ? "  
Loki grins broadly and leans towards her.  
"There's a story in which I'm a streetwalker, but you save me (1) . In another one, it's you who are my mortal concubine. " (2)  
Jane slaps him violently and sends him a pointed look.  
"I prefer the stories in which I wrap you around my finger. " ( 3)   
She bows mockingly and leaves the room with dignity.

Loki licks his lips slowly.  
"You can run away, but you will succumb. Angel (4), student (5) , heroine of fairy tales (6), or famous scientist (7) , whoever you may be, at the end, you are always mine."  
Then he gets on the computer, sits comfortably, logs in and begins to write a new work.

 

I failed to refer to all the authors I adore. I have hinted at Artemis Day, Audreyii-fic, Halfpenny, Janina, Startraveller776, Fourhumours and Starhawk2005.  
But I want to name as well: Rogue 1979, Sorrow, HeatherC, Next to something, Anonymous 13, Stalrua, Astartelydianna, Liana Slane, Aenigmatic, Hollywithaneye, Spamberguesa, Useless Girl, Calie 15, Dristi5683, A Rackham...  
And I'm sure I have forgotten many ...  
Keep on writing, please ! I really really need your stories !

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Artemis Day " Streetwalker"  
> 2 Audreyii-fic "Jane and Loki Drabbles" (chapter 3)  
> 3 Halfpenny "Colour in your cheeks"  
> 4 Janina "The Angel and the Devil"  
> 5 Startraveller776 "Rumor has it" or "Hot for teacher"  
> 6 Fourhumours "The big Bad Wolf"  
> 7 Starhawk2005 "Embracing the dark"


End file.
